Transcripts/The Best Night Ever
:Pinkie Pie: Ahh! I... can't... believe... the Grand... Galloping... Gala... is... tonight! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate. :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty. :Pinkie Pie: What's Twilight doing? :Spike: She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala. :Rarity: Where are the others? It's getting late. :Applejack: Hold your horses, girl. We're here. :Twilight Sparkle: Perfect! I'm ready. :Rainbow Dash: For what? :Twilight Sparkle: All right, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: An apple! Are we having pie? :Spike: Shh! Watch! :Oh! Wow! Lovely! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. But that's just the start. Fluttershy, did you bring your friends? :Fluttershy: Yes. Will they be safe, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. :Twilight Sparkle: Ta-da! :Oh. Uh. Ah. That's a choice. Interesting. :Twilight Sparkle: Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight. :Fluttershy: Opalescence, no! :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Come back! Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala? :Rarity: What ever shall we do? :exactly! :Rarity: Uh... ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Yeah. Right. : :Spike: Come on, you guys. Let me in! :Rainbow Dash: Sure thing, Spike. :Rarity: Heavens no! We're getting dressed. :Applejack: Dressed? Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but, uh... we don't normally wear clothes. :Rarity: moan I'm sorry, Spike. Some of us do have standards. :Spike: I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our home town, Twilight! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... I-I don't know, Spike. :Rarity: We'll just have to see. :Applejack: We're gonna be a mite busy. :Pinkie Pie: Busy having fun! :Spike: Oh. Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Spike. We'll all get to spend some time together. :Spike: Great! Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels. And Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop. Then let's get moving! Hyah! :Caramel: Excuse me!? :Spike: Um... I... :Clover: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Huh. :Spike: Wow! You all look... amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe we're finally here! With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is sure to make this the best night ever! ::[Twilight Sparkle] ::At the Gala (at the Gala) ::[Fluttershy] ::At the Gala ::In the garden ::I'm going to see them all ::All the creatures, ::I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala) ::All the birdies ::And the critters ::They will love me big and small ::We'll become good friends forever ::Right here at the Gala! ::[Crowd] ::All our dreams will come true right here at the - ::Gala! At the Gala! ::[Applejack] ::At the Gala (it's amazing) ::I will sell them (better hurry) ::All my appletastic treats (yummy, yummy) ::Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking) ::They will buy them (bringing money) ::Caramel apples, apple sweets! (gimme some) ::And I'll earn a lot of money ::For the Apple family! ::[Crowd] ::All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter ::All that we've been wishing for will happen at the - ::Gala! At the Gala! ::[Rarity] ::At the Gala ::All the royals ::They will meet fair Rarity ::They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) ::I will find him ::My Prince Charming ::And how gallant he will be ::He will treat me like a lady ::Tonight at the Gala! ::[Crowd] ::This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever ::Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the - ::Gala! At the Gala! ::[Rainbow Dash] ::Been dreaming, I've been waiting ::To fly with those great ponies ::The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks ::Spinning 'round and having kicks ::Perform for crowds of thousands ::They'll shower us with diamonds ::The Wonderbolts will see me ::Right here at the Gala! ::[Crowd] ::All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after ::Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand - ::Gala! At the Gala! ::[Pinkie Pie] ::I am here at the Grand Gala ::For it is the best party ::But the one thing it was missing ::Was a pony named Pinkie ::For I am the best at parties ::All the ponies will agree ::Ponies playing, ponies dancing ::With me at the Grand Gala! ::[Crowd] ::Happiness and laughter at the - ::Gala! At the Gala! ::[Twilight Sparkle] ::At the gala (at the gala) ::With the princess (with the princess) ::Is where I'm going to be (she will be) ::We will talk all about magic ::and what I've learned and seen (she will see) ::It is going to be so special ::As she takes time just for me! ::[Crowd] ::This will be the best night ever! ::Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow ::Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever ::Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine ::[Fluttershy] Into the Gala, meet new friends ::[Applejack] Into the Gala, sell some apples ::[Rarity] Into the Gala, find my prince ::[Rainbow Dash] Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is ::[Fluttershy] To meet ::[Applejack] To sell ::[Rarity] To find ::[Rainbow Dash] To prove ::[Pinkie Pie] To whoop ::[Twilight Sparkle] To talk ::[All] ::Into the Gala, into the Gala! ::And we'll have the best night ever! ::At the Gala! :Spike: Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to... gether. Or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! :Princess Celestia: Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on. :Princess Celestia: Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together. :Twilight Sparkle: That's just what I was hoping you'd say. :Rarity:gasp of excitement Hurry, Rarity... Oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... WAIT! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined. :Fluttershy: Oh my! A meadowlark! :whistling :Fluttershy: I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for! humming :whistling :Applejack: Howdy, partner! You hungry? :Soarin': As a horse! :Applejack: Well, what's you're hungering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries? :Soarin': I'll take that big apple pie! :Applejack: Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yeehaw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected. :Spitfire: Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin'? :Soarin': Heh. Yeah! gasp slomo My pie! :Soarin': You saved it! Thanks. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, no prob. :Spitfire: Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition. :Rainbow Dash: Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash. :Spitfire: Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again - oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie''.'' :Soarin': OMNOM Yeah... NOMNOMNOM... :Spitfire: Wanna come hang out with us? :Rainbow Dash: Sure. Why not? I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts! giggle :Pinkie Pie: The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! noise GOTTA DANCE! :Pinkie Pie: [sings to the tune of The Bear Went Over The Mountain] ::I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, ::I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, ::I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala, ::It's all I ever dreamed. ::It's all I ever dreamed, woo hoo! ::It's all I ever dreamed, yipee! ::I'm at the Grand Galloping GalaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA… ::It's all I've ever… dreamed? :Prince Blueblood: Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood. :Rarity: I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose. :Prince Blueblood: You mean... this rose? Thank you. It goes with my eyes. :Rarity: moan :Fluttershy: humming :whistling :Fluttershy: sigh My little meadowlark is right around this bend! :whistling :Fluttershy: Was that you? :Gardener: Yep! I love whistlin' while I work. whistles :Fluttershy: Oh! Yes... Well... Excuse me. :noises :Fluttershy: Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! And, oh! Is that a wallaroo? :Fluttershy: Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip? Soarin' You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome! :Princess Celestia: an attendee Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and... :Princess Celestia: Yes. Me too, Twi... Oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself. :Applejack: First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales. sigh This ain't what I expected at all. :Pinkie Pie: I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed. :Rarity: This isn't at all what I imagined. :Twilight Sparkle: This isn't what I hoped. :Rainbow Dash: This isn't hanging out. :Fluttershy: This isn't what I wished for. :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Rarity: I waited all my life... :Fluttershy: ...for this moment. :Pinkie Pie: And I'm not going to... :Applejack: ...let it slip by. :Rainbow Dash: If it's the last thing I do... :Twilight Sparkle: ...I'm gonna make this... :All: ...the best night ever! :Fluttershy: I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says. loudly I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out! :of crunching :Fluttershy: Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend? :Gardener: Mmm... Sounds good to me. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you. :Rarity: Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient. :Prince Blueblood: Miss Rarity! Stop! :Rarity: Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous. :Prince Blueblood: One would hate to slip. :Rarity: Yes. "One" certainly would. :Prince Blueblood: One's cloak should take care of the problem. :Rarity: Oh, of course it will. :Pinkie Pie: gasp whisper :Pinkie Pie: C'mon everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs! ::[Pinkie Pie] ::You reach your right hoof in ::You reach your right hoof out ::You reach your right hoof in ::And you shake it all about ::You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout ::That's what I'm talking about ::You step your left hoof in ::You pull it right back out ::You step your left hoof in ::But you better help him out ::You do the Pony Pokey but you find a different crowd ::That's what it's all about ::You kick your back left in ::You pull your back left out ::You reach your back left in ::Just be brave and have no doubt ::You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout ::That's what I'm singing about ::You tilt your head in ::You tilt your head out ::You tilt your head in ::Then you shake it all about ::You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout ::You're better off without ::You stomp your whole self in ::You stomp your whole self out ::You stomp your whole self in ::And you stomp yourself about ::You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout :Fluttershy: COME OUT! ::[Pinkie Pie] ::That's what I'm talking about ::You do the Pony Pokey ::You do the Pony Pokey ::You do the Pony Pokey ::And that's what it's all about ::YEAH! :Lyrica: Young lady, this is not *that* kind of party. :Pinkie Pie: Ooooooh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaarteeey! :Rarity: Two apple fritters, please. :Applejack: Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits. :Rarity: Ahem. :Prince Blueblood: Ahem. :Rarity: Ahem! :Prince Blueblood: AHEM! :Rarity: sigh I'm going to have to pay, aren't I? :Applejack: It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered. :Rarity: Thank you, Applejack. At least somepony here has good manners. :Prince Blueblood: barf Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres. :Applejack: Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em. :Fluttershy: I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... you'll be MINE! MINE!!! laughter you'll ever hear Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Come on, everypony! You wanted a partey? Now it's paaarteeey! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo! :Applejack: Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds. :Pinkie Pie: STAGE DIVE! :Rarity and Prince Blueblood: scream :Rarity: growl You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! Seems like the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain! :Prince Blueblood: Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed! :Rarity: Afraid to get dirty?! :Prince Blueblood: whimpering :Rainbow Dash: This is my chance! Yes! Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: Well... it can't get any worse. :Fluttershy: You're... going to LOVE ME!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... Eek! :Princess Celestia: Run. :Twilight Sparkle: whistles :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you. :Rarity: shriek No! Ugh! Let's go! :Spike: Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut. :Pony Joe: Don't you think you've had enough? :Spike: Another donut! Extra sprinkles! :Pony Joe: Twilight Sparkle! Ha, ha. Long time no see. :Spike: Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever? :Spike: That sounds like the worst night ever! :Everypony: It was! laughter :Twilight Sparkle: I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset at us for ruining the Gala. :Princess Celestia: That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever! :Everypony: Princess Celestia?! :Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful. :Twilight Sparkle: It is? :Princess Celestia: That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Hanging out with friends! :Fluttershy: Talking! :Pinkie Pie: Laughing! :Spike: You mean doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike. You were right. :Applejack: As horrible as our night was... :Rarity: ...being together here has made it all better. :Pinkie Pie: In fact, it's made it... :Everypony: ...the best night ever! laughter Best Night Ever Category:Season 1